


Work for it

by itachirox



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachirox/pseuds/itachirox
Summary: Man this is so self indulgent, take it as you wish.. Flug is such a bottom masochist that loves to be spanked.
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 114





	Work for it

A loud smack was heard through the room along with a loud moan of delight. Flug lay against Black Hat's desk on his belly, ass up and bruised. The man loved the pain and continued to cry out for more.

Black chuckled as he kneaded at the soft welted flesh, proud of his work as Flug whimpered and shook below him.

"More" whined a pained flug as he turned around to face Black. 

"More? Do you really enjoy it that much?"

He nodded, panting heavily and parting his legs more, his arousal dripping from overstimulation. "P-please"

"Please what?" His grin widened "come on tell me what you want.."

"Please spank m-me more"

"And.. dear doctor what is my name?" He kneaded at the flesh more, lightly rubbing a talon against his dripping slit.

"Lord Black Hat!"

"Lord hunh?" Another loud smack echoed the room "I like that.. keep saying it for me"

Flug's moans grew louder and louder with each slap echoing Black Hat's name off the walls, he clutched onto the edge of the desk, drool staining his bag as he panted and cried out more.

"I like this look for you doctor it suits you" his teeth gleamed as he grinned widely. Flug only whined in response, his throat growing sore from his loud moans. 

It only took a few more slaps and Flug hit his breaking point, cumming onto the desk, shaking and panting heavily, staring back at Black Hat seeing him laugh.

"Who knew so much pain could get you off doctor" he raked his claws over Flug's back as his back arched into it and slowly got to his knees. "Messy.."

Flug looked aound for Black Hat, unsure of what was to go on next. Was he going to leave him like this? Was he going to- ohh.. he felt Black's tongue dip inside of him as his body squirmed, thrusting himself back onto his tongue but Black held his hips in place, thrusting his tongue deep inside of him.

"B-black.. h at"

He swirled his tongue, thickening it just a bit more, revelling in hearing Flug's moans. He finished cleaning him out of his orgasm and stood up, placing his jacket onto Flug. 

"Turn" 

Flug slowly got up, wincing from the pain and turned to face his master, clutching the jacket against him. His bag a disastrous mess and falling apart.

"Y-yes sir?"

Black scooped him up gently and took a seat with him on his lap. Claws gently rubbing against his back.

"Comfy?"

"Y-yes"

"Good."

Black grumbled a little averting his eyes from the younger male staring up at him with bright shining eyes. The doctor was in a sappy mood he knew this, he'd either cry or cling onto him after sex. 

"Thank you sir" he removed his bag and goggles, showing more of a shadowy black mist shifted into a face as he nuzzled into his chest smiling, hearing the soft purr from Black Hat's throat.

"Yeah yeah.." 

A soft "I love you" was said from Flug as he closed his eyes and started to drift off. 

The creature sighed still unsure of how to even take such gestures but he felt it. Something in him felt it but he couldnt place it.

"The feeling is mutual doctor"


End file.
